RA006
Synopsis Upon entering Caladium City, Yazmyne has met and challenged Scott, the Caladium City Gym Leader, to a three on three battle. Scott escorts Yazmyne to a the room where their battle will be held, a completely white room with battlefield area, bright lights, and TV monitors that will record their match. Scott says that his room is as such because it makes cleaning his Pokemon's Poison-Type attacks much easier. Dr. Maxen walks in and prepares to referee. Yazmyne and Scott take their respective sides and Maxen that battle will not begin. Outside the gym, Bagon gets his way inside the gym and looks for Yazmyne. One of the scientists spots the Bagon and assumes the Pokemon belongs to Yazmyne as they do not have a Bagon in their lab. The scientist aims to pick up the Bagon but flinches when Bagon nearly bites him and runs off. Yazmyne makes the first move and calls out her Eevee. Scott responds with his Weepinbell. The referee gives Scott the first attack, and Weepinbell starts with Razor Leaf. Eevee dodges with Double Team and attacks Weepinbell with Tackle. Weepinbell, however, stops Eevee by grabbing her with Vine Whip. Eevee struggles to break loose, but Weepinbell poisons Eevee with Poison Powder, which Yazmyne recalls that Emma did with her Paras. Weepinbell releases Eevee, who weakens from the effects of poison. Eevee remains strong and releases a wave of Hidden Power. Weepinbell matches the attack with Razor Leaf, causing a collision of the two attacks. Eevee burrows into the ground with Dig and then bursts up to attack, but Weepinbell grabs Eevee's foot with Vine Whip and throws her into the air before crashing her into the ground. Weepinbell retracts her vines as Eevee is promptly declared unable to battle. Yazmyne recalls the Evolution Pokemon while Scott does not believe Yazmyne properly prepared for his gym. Yazmyne privately agrees that he's correct. Having left Ivysaur at home, Yazmyne doesn't have any Pokemon who can resist poison, so she'll rely on her strategy of pure power. Yazmyne summons Aerodactyl next. Aerodactyl attacks with Thunder Fang. Weepinbell evades and extends its vines to wrap Aerodactyl and throw him across the room. Yazmyne orders Aerodactyl to fire a Hyper Beam, a massive attack Weepinbell cannot hope to dodge. The Grass-Type is critically wounded but still able to continue. Aerodactyl is briefly incapacitated from Hyper Beam, allowing Weepinbell to hit Aerodactyl in the face with Razor Leaf. After several seconds, Aerodactyl returns to battle and crunches Weepinbell with Thunder Fang, rendering it unable to battle. Aerodactyl extends its wings and roars with victory. Bagon finds his way to the gym and sees his idol in full glory. Bagon is enticed and runs out to the field much to Yazmyne's surprise. Scott inquires about the little Bagon, but Yazmyne apologizes insisting it is a wild Pokemon who has been following her. Yazmyne begins to remove Bagon from the field. Bagon bites Yazmyne, who doesn't mind the pain despite the bleeding. Aerodactyl glares at Bagon, causing the little dragon to submit. She collects Bagon and recalls Aerodactyl. Scott recalls Weepinbell and Scott sends Golbat to battle. Yazmyne places Bagon on the ground and pauses to wrap up her bleeding hand with a small bandage that she promises is alright. Yazmyne then chooses Elekid for a match-up in her favor. The battle begins when Scott orders a Supersonic, disorienting Elekid. Golbat then follows with a barrage of Wing Attacks. At the fourth attack, Elekid repels Golbat with Focus Punch. Yazmyne orders Discharge and tells Elekid to store his energy. Elekid generates the electricity and its body shines while electric sparks fly. Scott tells Golbat not to waste time and bite Elekid with Poison Fang. Golbat lodges its poisoned teeth into Elekid's body as it stores the electricity. The attack disrupts Elekid's concentration and he releases the electricity in a violent display of yellow power, which busts nearly all of the lights in the the gym and scorches the grounds. Elekid is shown panting heavily while Golbat is charred from such electrical release. Golbat slumps to the ground, unable to battle. Scott is visibly stunned by Elekid's power, but senses that it cannot use such power twice without a day's rest because he is a baby Pokemon. The back-up lights are activated and Scott recalls Golbat and prepares his third Pokemon, Arbok. Yazmyne is quickly reminded of Abiana's Arbok. Scott asks if Yazmyne is ready. Yazmyne confirms and orders Elekid to perform another Discharge. Elekid releases the attack without the previous charge. Scott watches carefully as his Arbok takes the attack. Yazmyne orders Focus Punch, but Scott orders Poison Sting. Yazmyne is certain Elekid can dodge, but he is easily hit by the attack, disrupting its Focus Punch. Yazmyne does not understand until Elekid illuminates with purple sparks like Eevee did. Scott confirms that Elekid has been poisoned as a results of Golbat's previous Poison Fang attack. Scott then orders Arbok to slither with Poison Jab. Yazmyne orders a counter with Low Kick. Elekid perks up and prepares to match Arbok's attack, but Arbok flings the weakened Elekid into the air with its attack. Arbok finishes up with Poison Sting, defeating Elekid. Yazmyne recalls Elekid and returns Aerodactyl to battle to Bagon's excitement The referee begins the battle. Aerodactyl uses Thunder Fang, and Arbok does not try to evade. Aerodactyl goes for Iron Head and Scott commands Haze, causing Arbok to fill the battlefield in black smoke, and Aerodactyl stops his attack. Yazmyne tells Aerodactyl to try fanning the smoke, but his winds are not feathered as Pidgeot's, so his wings are not equipped for such. Aerodactyl manages to fan a little around him and Yazmyne sees what turns out to be Arbok's skin. Scott commands Dark Pulse, and the beam with purple circles eliminates the Haze as Aerodactyl is struck with the powerful attack. Scott explains Arbok's Shed Skin ability. Yazmyne did not realize but after Arbok hit Elekid with Discharge, Elekid's Static ability kicked in, which is why Arbok did not dodge Aerodactyl's Thunder Fang. He did not say anything because he did not want Yazmyne to catch on. In any case, Shed Skin takes time to activate, so he used Haze as a cover while Arbok shed its skin and Yazmyne wound not realize until it was too late. Yazmyne believes Scott is very talented. She asks if Aerodactyl is ready to continue and the Rock-Type flaps his wings ready to charge. Scott orders another Dark Pulse. Aerodactyl evades and dives in to bite with Thunder Fang. Arbok slithers away from the vines and fires Poison Sting. Aerodactyl overpowers it with a massive Hyper Beam that lands a direct hit. Despite his wounds, Arbok manages to fill the room again with Haze. Yazmyne tells Aerodactyl to fly high, but Scott orders Dark Pulse. From the smoke, Arbok releases purple beam with black circles. Aerodactyl must recharge from using Hyper Beam. When Arbok uses a second surge of Dark Pulse, the Rock-Type dives in with Iron Head. Aerodactyl is protected by a coating of steel that deflects the Dark Pulse. The Rock-Type then collides with Arbok for a big explosion. When the smoke clears, Aerodactyl falls back but Arbok has slumped to the ground, unable to battle. Scott is surprised his Poison-Type lost Yazmyne hugs her tired Aerodactyl, who weakly smiles though very happy he won. Scott recalls Arbok and presents Yazmyne with her first Raiu badge, the Venom Badge. Major Events *Yazmyne defeats Scott, the Caladium City Gym Leader, and wins the Venom Badge Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Scott *Referee *Scientists Pokemon *Aerodactyl (Yazmyne's) *Elekid (Yazmyne's) *Eevee (Yazmyne's) *Bagon (Wild) *Arbok (Abiana's; flashback) *Weepinbell (Scott's) *Golbat (Scott's) *Arbok (Scott's) Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Gym Battles Category:Riau Adventures